


Самый обычный день

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Уилл Грэм не любит свой день рождения. Для него это самый обычный день и, пожалуйста, не трогайте его! Никаких поздравлений, подарков или прочей ерунды; только вот в его жизнь уже ворвался странный психотерапевт, желающий стать больше, чем просто другом.





	Самый обычный день

**Author's Note:**

> Краткая зарисовочка, таймлайн первого сезона, но к сезонным событиям сериала привязки нет. Понятия не имею, когда у Грэма день рождения, так что простите за вольности.

**_Э_** то был самый обычный день. 

Единственными его плюсами, в отличие от всех остальных, было то, что: во-первых, это — выходной, а значит никаких студентов, докладов и пугающих слайдов, а во-вторых ночью его не мучили кошмары, восставшие из своих могил трупы и чужие кровавые замыслы, что при его второй неофициальной работе было приятной редкостью. Уилл даже сказал бы, что выспался, если бы не Рози, которая умудрилась разбудить хозяина раньше времени, когда залезла на кровать и стала топтаться на его животе. Однако он, абсолютно не злясь, почесал собачку за ухом, засмеялся и встал, собираясь выгуливать своих питомцев.  
Это был самый обычный день.

Умывшись и одевшись, Уилл выпустил своих собак на улицу и искренне улыбнулся, наблюдая, как его питомцы прыгают, играют и кувыркаются в ещё не успевшем сойти снегу. Молодой преподаватель академии ФБР, обычно замкнутый и угрюмый, впервые за последнее время рассмеялся, когда Уинстон внезапно протиснулся между его ног, едва не сделав Уиллу подсечку. Погода была солнечная, но морозная: мартовское солнце ещё не грело, но приятно окрашивало лес и поля в золотые цвета, задавая новые тона и полутона, демонстрируя насколько прекрасна природа и как невинен этот мир без чужих замыслов. Подставив лицо свежему ветру, эмпат закрыл глаза, радуясь, что этот день остался самым обычным днём, который просто мог помочь на время избавиться от боли и страданий.

В обед Уилл сходил на рыбалку: клёва особо не было, но сам процесс доставил ему высочайшее удовольствие. Чистая река, успокаивающее журчание и пробирающий холод — вот то, что наполняло его идеальный мир. Любимая удочка, самодельные крючки, резиновые сапоги, — мало кто мог понять подобную «романтику», но именно наедине с природой, без людей, Уилл Грэм мог дышать и жить свободно.  
Самый обычный день.

Вечером Уилл выкупал своих питомцев, игриво ругая их за непоседливость, когда брызги и пена оказывались на его рубашке. Затем была долгая сушка феном и попытка маленьких собачек избежать эту процедуру. После всех этих дел Уилл поджарил себе немного картошки и достал недопитую когда-то бутылку виски, закончив на этом приготовление холостяцкого перекуса. Сев за стол, молодой он уже было принялся за ужин, как внезапно раздался звонок в дверь.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Уилл несколько помедлил, но всё же встал из-за стола, с болью глянул на свой остывающий ужин и поспешил к двери. Открыв, он изумлённо замер, увидев на пороге молодого человека с небольшой коробкой в руках.

— Служба доставки... мистер Грэм? — уточнил имя визитёр.

— Да... это я, — Уилл свёл брови. — Служба доставки? Вы ничего не перепутали?

— Нет, — мотнул головой рассыльный. — Если вы Уилл Грэм, — то нет.

Уилл расписался в накладной и забрал небольшого размера коробочку, закрыл дверь и несколько минут просто смотрел на странную посылку. Пройдя в зал, он сел на кровать и положил коробочку себе на колени, всё ещё продолжая изучать её взглядом. У этой коробушки точно не было злого замысла, однако она не нравилась Уиллу. Подсознательно он знал — она сломает саму суть «самого обычного дня».

— И что же это... — рассеянно прошептал Уилл, достав ножницы.

Вскрыв коробку, Уилл не сразу решился снять крышку: он очень не любил сюрпризы. В какой-то момент его посетили мысли, что возможно ему вернули вещи отца. Но для такого коробка была слишком мелкой. Решив взять себя в руки и быть мужиком, Уилл решительно сбросил крышку и рассеянно хлопнул глазами, видя, что в ворохе мягкой ткани лежит небольшого размера книжица.

Сбросив коробку на пол и сжав в руках странную вещицу, Уилл повертел её в руках и открыл, изучая... ежедневник. Абсолютно не понимая зачем ему эта вещь, мужчина полистал его и заметил на последнем развороте послание, выведенное очень аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком.

_Дорогой Уилл!_  
Я знаю, что ты считаешь этот день самым обычным, но поверь, он необычный. В этот день миру был подарен человек с уникальными возможностями, столь открытый и честный, что равных ему ещё не нашлось.   
С Днём Рождения, отважный мангуст!  
Ганнибал. 

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы просто осмыслить прочитанное. Мысли из разряда: «как он вообще узнал?!» сменились ноющей грустью от понимания, что этот день перестал быть обычным, превращаясь в пошлое нечто, когда тебя должны баловать, поздравлять и рассчитывать на радость и благодарность, но вместо этого ты убегаешь и прячешься под лавкой. Уилл Грэм не любил радоваться. Уилл Грэм не любил быть благодарным.

Ещё больше он не любил свои дни рождения.

Бросив блокнот в дальний угол, Уилл резко подорвался к столу, подхватил бутылку с виски и сделал залпом несколько глотков. Обжигающая жидкость немного привела его в чувства, порождая в душе странное желание мести. Разве только психотерапевт имел право портить ему жизнь? Вытерев губы, Уилл вернулся на кровать, достал телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

— Алло? — Ганнибал ответил практически сразу.

— Доктор Лектер! — Губы Уилла растянулись в ехидной немного пьяной улыбке. — Давайте поговорим как психиатр и пациент? Давайте я расскажу вам о том, почему я ненавижу дни рождения.

— Давайте, — согласно отозвался мужчина.

— Я ненавижу этот день! — от души признался Уилл, поморщившись. — Потому что...

— День Рождения — такая штука, что жутко угнетает чувство собственного достоинства? — невозмутимо уточнили с того конца трубки.

Уилл недоверчиво моргнул, нахмурился, но всё же ответил:

— Это же Ремарк? Бросьте философию, доктор Лектер! Что хорошего в дне, когда ты на год становишься ближе к радушным объятиям смерти или же дряхлой старости, а с искренностью тебе звонят только сотрудники страховой компании, да с каждым годом всё назойливее. Чем хорош этот проклятый день?

— Он хорош тем, что сегодня все близкие тебе люди вспоминают всё самое хорошее и светлое из прошлого, а после желают лучшего будущего, если только ты не спрятался ото всех самых близких людей, Уилл, и даже не дал им шанса из-за болезных воспоминаний прошлого.

Уилл открыл было рот, но промолчал. Устало потерев лоб свободной рукой, он хотел уже было отключить звонок, как Ганнибал продолжил:

— А если я смогу убедить тебя, что этот праздник особенный? Например... исполню любое твоё желание. Только самое искреннее, Уилл.

Уилл открыл было рот, но вовремя промолчал, решив, что с остротами можно подождать. Хотя, скорее, это было предчувствие, словно Ганнибал заранее думал о его ответе и делился своим замыслом даже на расстоянии. На душе было предательски тошно, Уилл просто хотел напиться, но делать это в одиночестве после такого наглого вторжения в свою жизнь было ещё более мерзко. Но кто и когда мог составить ему компанию? Уилл всегда и везде был одиночкой, особенно в вопросах, касающихся выпивки. И всё же на том конце ждали его ответ. Сдаваться? Никогда. Задумавшись, Уилл признал, что пить в компании Ганнибала ему было комфортно. 

— Например... чтобы вы сейчас были здесь? — с лёгкой грустной усмешкой спросил Уилл.

Стоило ему произнести это, как раздался стук в дверь. Уилл замер с телефоном в руке и не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Этот день уже нагло потерял все возможные очертания обычности! Мужчина поднялся, чтобы открыть дверь, и дошёл он до неё несколько шатающейся походкой. На пороге с самым невозмутимым видом стоял Ганнибал Лектер с пакетом в одной руке и бутылкой вина в другой. Вскинув брови в ответ на обескураженное выражение лица Уилла, он спросил:

— Могу я войти?

Уже на кухне, бросив взгляд на давно остывший ужин Уилла, Ганнибал покачал головой и, игриво улыбнувшись, обернулся к хозяину жилища, больше напоминающего берлогу. В карих глазах плясали дьявольские огоньки, и гость явно был настроен весьма решительно. 

— Примерно этого я и ожидал, — произнёс он. — Как хорошо, что я прикупил овощей, сейчас сделаем из твоего блюда нечто изысканное и вкусное.

— Как ты?... — начал было Уилл, недовольно нахмурившись, но его тут же перебили:

— Я приехал вместе с курьером и ждал твоего звонка. Честно, я не был уверен, что ты отнесёшься благосклонно к тому. что я узнал о твоём дне рождения, но раз уж ты пригласил... Уилл, — Ганнибал весело улыбнулся. — Иди побрейся, приоденься, а я пока исправлю ситуацию с ужином. Это же твой день рождения, мы должны отпраздновать должным образом!

— Это самый обычный день, — возразил Уилл угрюмо.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Нет, Уилл. Это твой день рождения. Сделаем его незабываемым вместе.

Пока Ганнибал хозяйничал на кухне, Уилл прошёл к кровати и поднял с пола подаренный блокнот. Вернувшись с ним к хозяину дома, он удивлённо вскинул брови, на что тот ответил:

— Он рассчитан на пять лет. Ты можешь писать который час, кто ты, и где находишься. Можешь писать кратко о своих буднях. Поверь... через пять лет ты будешь совсем другой. Интересно будет заглянуть в прошлое, не так ли?

Уилл умылся, подровнял щетину и надел один из завалявшихся новых костюмов. Глянув в зеркало, он признал, что стал похож на человека, но задался вопросом, какого чёрта он вообще пляшет под дудку Ганнибала, а просто не выгонит его? Даже если он его друг, это не давало ему право на такое поведение. Но чем больше Уилл уговаривал себя, тем меньше он хотел остаться в одиночестве в пустом доме наедине с воспоминаниями. Вернувшись на кухню, он с удивлением отметил, что Ганнибал взял его картошку, потушил её с овощами, настругал салаты и разлил вино по бокалам. На столе так же стояли два больших куска самодельного торта, а из одного торчала свечка.

— Редко пеку мучное, — признался мужчина, вытирая руки. — Полдня мучился, надеюсь, что получилось.

Улыбающийся Ганнибал с засученными рукавами дорогой рубашки и в фартуке смотрелся настолько уютно, что Уилл даже мысленно принял его в «свой мир» на этот вечер. Да, возможно ему недоставало хорошей компании. Именинник тихо засмеялся и кивнул.

— Ну тогда к столу.

Удивительно для Уилла было осознать тот факт, что ему внезапно стало легко. Он не любил этот день, но сегодня, тихим вечером на Волчьей Тропе, он сидел со своим единственным другом, беседовал о разных мелочах и слушал искренние краткие пожелания. Позже Ганнибал стал рассказывать о Париже, Лувре, и Уилл заслушался, на некоторое время явно переносясь из своего маленького домика куда-то дальше, на другой континент.

Кошмары и трупы его не мучили.

Это явно не был обычный день.

— Ты просто безумец... — тихо рассмеялся Уилл, когда они с бокалами вина стояли у окна и смотрели на ночное небо.

— Почему же? — Ганнибал изобразил обиженное выражение лица. — Давай я исполню любое твоё желание, Уилл! Прямо сейчас! Любое. Загадывай!

Уиллскептически выгнул бровь, но всё же принял правила этой игры. Прикрыв глаза, он загадал про себя желания, как внезапно его губы накрыли мягким ласкающим поцелуем. Уилл едва не выронил бокал, однако его рука только дрогнула и пальцы сильнее сжали хрупкое стекло, когда его охватили жар и волнение невиданной силы. Поцелуй был нежным, почти что целомудренным, Ганнибал не давил, но завлекал, и в какой-то момент ему явно это удалось, так как Уилл ощутил странную ломку в теле.

Как только Ганнибал отстранился, Уилл открыл глаза, смотря на своего друга и, понимая, что пьянеет ещё сильнее и быстрее. Все страхи и мысли осуждения никак не шли, хотя он усиленно их звал, и забросив это не самую лучшую идею, Уилл просто принял случившееся, признав, что в глубине души ему понравилось.

— Я не это загадывал... — прошептал он.

— А что же тогда? — смущённо откашлялся Ганнибал.

— Уже не важно, — Уилл подался вперёд, вовлекая гостя в новый поцелуй. 

Бокалы были отставлены в сторону, руки переплелись и Уилл грелся от тепла Ганнибала и растворялся в дурманящих поцелуях и ласках. На его душе воцарился столь редкий покой, и состояние было близко к тому режиму, когда вместо мучений и самобичевания получаешь удовольствие. И даже не благодаря красоте природы, не из-за спасительного одиночества, напротив, он был не один. Ему протянули руку, приняли, обогрели, и одарили столь редким теплом, что защитные стены пошатнулись, пуская Ганнибала чуть ближе к тем территориям, куда другим людям хода не было.

Для них это было новое начало.

Это явно не был самый обычный день.


End file.
